


迷宫

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	迷宫

Toothless看着Hiccup咽下最后一口气。

最初他愣了好一会，不死心的用头拱了拱那人的手。  
然后意识到再不会有那熟悉的声音和气味，这让他崩溃。

周围的几个维京人毫不犹豫的执行他们酋长最后的命令：不管用什么办法，都要让夜煞远离战场。  
Toothless嚎叫挣扎，喷吐火焰，却被人捆起来带到船上。  
他人类挚友的尸体在眼里越来越小，最后被纷飞的沙土遮挡不见。

他看着那个人的子嗣从天上坠落。  
他看着Berk在外敌的进攻下毁灭，变得荒芜。  
他看着Berk上的树种变成参天的大树。  
却再也没有人类来到这座岛上。

时间足够漫长，  
漫长得让残存的龙能够再次繁衍壮大。  
漫长得让他忘记了那个人的气味。  
漫长得让他已经想不起飞翔是什么感觉。

在光阴的笼罩下他身边的龙也离他而去，先是Cloudjumper，然后是Buff和Bach，Meatlug。

 

他就像是被困在了时间的迷宫里一样，兜兜转转却找不到出口。无数的龙在他的生命里如过眼云烟一样消散，只剩下他独自守候着龙群。  
没有那个人在身边的日子像蛀虫一样把他掏空，让他生不如死。  
他有时候很想拖着那破烂的尾翼从某个悬崖上跳下去，或是溺死在深深的海里。  
可他记得那人对他说的话。  
“我会一直在你身边。”  
所以他要等下去，等那个人回来。

 

在这与世隔绝的岛屿上，世上仅存的夜煞思念着一个维京人。  
Toothless不止一次想象过那个人再回到自己身边时的情景。  
在某天清晨，那个人会再次踏上这座岛。 漫长的时光也许会把他的记忆消磨殆尽，但没关系，他愿意再叼起树枝在地上画出他的模样，带着他一步步跨过那些线条——然后他的男孩会想起一切，叫出他的名字。 

这些本是幸福的想象化为了梦魇，日复一日的纠缠着Toothless，让他从梦中惊醒，辗转难眠。

 

Toothless在睡梦中被悉悉索索的声音吵醒，有什么东西进入了他的栖息地。一定不是龙，没有别的龙敢闯入他——alpha的领地。声音离他越来越近，Toothless弓起脊背，露出锋利的牙齿等待那个东西出现。

当树丛被拨开时的那一瞬间，Toothless本要发出的震慑的咆哮生生卡在了喉咙里，最后变成一声呜咽。  
棕色的头发，祖母绿的瞳色，瘦小的体型。  
绿眼睛盯着绿眼睛，眸子中映出对方的身影。

看着眼前长着翅膀的黑色怪物的血盆大口，男孩双腿开始打颤。  
注意到这点的夜煞急忙把牙齿收起。  
“它变得没牙了……（It get toothless）”

啊啊，已经有多久没有再听到这个词了呢？  
百年，千年，还是更久？  
不过这些都不重要了。

泪水模糊了双眼，夜煞死死盯着男孩的眼睛，仿佛要看穿男孩的灵魂。  
Toothless一步一步的向男孩走去，男孩却一步步的后退。  
于是Toothless逼得更紧，最终男孩大叫起来转身逃走。

夜煞愣了一下，接着紧追上去。  
男孩的惊叫在森林里回荡，掩盖了奔跑的声响。  
棕发男孩的的身影在他眼里越来越大，近在咫尺。  
Toothless决心这一次再也不让他的男孩离开。

一声巨响让这一切嘎然而止。  
夜煞的胸口汹出鲜红的液体。  
Toothless重重摔倒在地，几次挣扎着想要站起却没能成功。他疑惑的抬眼看去，男孩身后站着一个魁梧的男人，他手里的东西冒出一阵轻烟。

“拿着它，儿子。要是怪物扑过来，你就开枪。”魁梧的男人将一把手枪塞进男孩的手里。

血染红了泥土，夜煞的生命渐渐流失。  
为什么会这样？  
Toothless碧绿的眼转向瘦小的男孩，却看到男孩惊恐的站在父亲的身后，颤抖着用枪对准了自己。

 

啊啊……

夜煞眼中的疑惑消失了。  
Toothless终于明白，那个说他会一直在的人，根本不会回来。  
这漫长的等待，只不过是自己的一厢情愿。

Toothless打了个响鼻，闭上了眼。

 

【End】

 

最不幸的是我  
因为我知道这个迷宫没有出口   
其次不幸的是他  
因为他不知道这个迷宫没有出口   
剩下来的人并不会不幸  
因为他们连自己身处迷宫中都不知道  
——《寒蝉鸣泣之时》


End file.
